This invention relates to agricultural implements.
The purpose of the invention is to prevent the wastage of gaseous soil constituents that can be converted to useful substances, or to encourage evacuation and allow treatment of gaseous constituents that may be harmful. There is a need to take advantage of or otherwise manage all soil constituents, in order to maximize agricultural production without undue chemical pollution. Gaseous constituents of soils are commonly liberated by plowing; hence treatment or fixing concurrent with plowing is the most promising approach. No devices presently address the opportunity. In general, the application of heat, reactant fluids, and catalysts are required for such a device to operate.